Please, Please Me
by KaoriH
Summary: Oh, Querida! Por favor, acredite: Eu nunca lhe faria mal. :: The Beatles JL ::
1. The night I will remember you by

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

nota**¹**: The night before - The Beatles

nota**²**: Projeto Twist and Shout, Fórum 6V

* * *

**I. The night I will remember you by.**

Last night is a night  
I will **remember** you by.  
When I think of _things __**we**__ did_,  
It makes me want to cry.

Era uma confusão de sons e rostos. Pessoas que passavam nos cumprimentando, vozes que diziam que nós éramos muito bons, uma ou outra mão que segurava a minha enquanto entravamos – com certa dificuldade – na sala comunal.

Oh sim. Nós éramos _muito bons_. Saídos diretamente da terceira colocação na tabela, com uma vitória histórica sobre Ravenclaw – que estava em primeiro até aquela tarde – e terminando com o troféu levado para onde ele pertencia.

E alguém apareceu com as garrafas. Só não digo que foi uma _péssima_ idéia, porque tenho certeza que todos nós merecíamos alguma recompensa pelos músculos cansados e as escoriações que só ficariam visíveis – e roxas – pela manhã. Mas é _claro_ que ela tinha que se meter.

Porque _Lily Evans_ não pode ver ninguém se divertindo sem ter que bancar a mãe preocupada e vir com _todo_ aquele discurso de "O-que-os-professores-farão-quando-descobrirem?" como diria Sirius, muito sabiamente: SE os professores descobrissem alguma coisa, nós ainda poderíamos mentir.

Eu também não vi quem a convenceu – ou mais provavelmente, apenas ignorou os protestos – e começou a distribuir as garrafas, mas essa pessoa tinha meu coração e minha gratidão. Provavelmente foi Sirius, logo, não era muito difícil ser grato ao safado.

Mas quando a mão do Remus subiu pela coxa do Sirius e eu não dei muita importância... Era hora de parar de beber, ou então dali a pouco teria muito sangue no meu álcool. Eu vi – aos risos – o batedor de Griffindor subir as escadas acompanhado de um descarado lobisomem que apertava (nada discretamente) sua bunda pelo caminho. Sirius ia estar de ressaca na manhã seguinte. E sem conseguir se sentar direito.

Me levantei ponderando onde eu dormiria, isso porque eu estava pescando no meu sono a algum tempo.E nem se me pagassem eu voltaria para aquele dormitório, e ainda havia Pete... Ah Peter parecia ter desmaiado perto das poltronas, roncando audivelmente. Ele não ia sair dali até a manhã seguinte. Outra coisa audível foi a voz grogue da ruiva sentada nas escadas do dormitório masculino. A quanto tempo ela estava ali?

— Você é um idiiota. — Ela declarou me fitando de uma maneira... Embriagada.

— E você está bêbada. — Eu podia acrescentar "Como diabos isso aconteceu?", mas não pareceu muito educado.

Ela se levantou. Os olhos verdes embaçados, a camisa meio amassada – como se tivesse se encostado e dormido com ela (o que era bem provável) –, e o cheiro tão conhecido do Firewhiskey que ela desprendia.

Ela estava sexy. Decadente, bêbada, amassada e sexy. Os lábios escuros, os olhos revoltos, os cabelos bagunçados. Parecia mais... humana do que a Lily monitora e certinha que me infernizava os pensamentos.

— Foda-se.

Eu comecei a rir. Uma risada sem nenhum nexo, que só a fez ficar mais furiosa.

— O que é? — Ela perguntou se aproximando mais, com o dedo em riste apontando (curiosamente) para a direção errada. Ela estava realmente chumbada.

— Você disse "Foda-se"! Pensei que você não falasse palavrões feios... Sua boca de estivador! — E voltei a rir. Ela piscou demoradamente e começou a rir comigo.

Foi quando ela fungou alto que eu me preocupei.

Quando ela começou a chorar eu já estava quase a acompanhando.

— Evans! EVANS! — E ela soluçava cada vez mais. Sempre odiei bêbados. E precisava eu de mais um copo.

— Me chama de Lily. — Ela sussurrou quando me abraçou.

"O que diabos?" não era nem perto da expressão que eu queria usar. Mas servia. — O que diabos?

— Você é um idiota! — Ela gritou com a cabeça contra o meu peito. Ah sim, agora soava mais como ela. E ao mesmo tempo menos, porque ela continuou me abraçando.

— Por que eu sou um idiota?

Ela se afastou o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver os olhos verdes confusos que ela ostentava. A pergunta demorou a fazer sentido, muito álcool atrapalhando o sistema dela, as respostas também eram mais lentas.

— Eu estou bêbada. — Ela afirmou.

— Sim.

— Então você é um idiota.

— Por quê?

— Porque você ainda não me beijou.

Nesse momento o inferno congelou e Sirius resolveu dizer ao Remus que não estava no clima para uma foda animal.

Bem, ao menos isso era o que deveria ter acontecido.

Mas ao invés disso eu a beijei.

Então o inferno congelou e o Remus disse para Sirius que não gostava de quando ele usava calças de couro.

Nah.

Ela me beijou de volta. Nenhum tapa, nenhum grito ou esperneio. Nenhuma reação contrária. Alguma coisa estava muito errada ali e eu só tinha uma palavra pra isso: Foda-se. E foda-se que tecnicamente são duas palavras.

Eu a segurei mais próxima, senti a camisa amassada, os lábios quentes e os cabelos desordenados. Senti o gosto quente do firewhisky como se ele estivesse descendo queimando pela minha garganta. Eu nunca tinha reparado que Lily tinha unhas tão longas até que ela enfiasse as garras no meu pescoço, é claro que meu gemido foi de dor, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

Estava ocupada demais me acariciando por cima da calça. E _DIABOS_ ela era boa naquilo. Mas nós estávamos no meio da Sala comunal e ainda havia alguns coitados jogados semi-conscientes entre as poltronas. Como o Peter e **nada** me broxaria mais do que alguém acordando e vomitando enquanto eu estava... Urgh, péssima imagem mental.

— Você não acha... — E ela chupou meu lábio inferior e... Eu perdi a linha de pensamento por um segundo. AH sim. — ... você não acha que nós deveríamos...?

— Claro. — Ela sussurrou, e as mãos voaram pelos botões da camisa que ela estava usando. Eu não sabia se a impedia ou se admirava mais um pouco a curva deliciosa que os seios dela faziam.

Era melhor uma terceira opção.

— Eu estava falando em sair daqui Lily!

Esperei ver os olhos ardendo, a boca chamativa e a concordância...

Mas então ela desmaiou. Abraçada a mim, eu ouvi o ronco poderoso que eu atribuiria a Peter – mas nunca a Lily.

E consternado eu a coloquei deitada no sofá e tomei sua mão, quando me deitei no chão. Não a vi acordar, nem me lembro de como exatamente aquele bigode havia sido desenhado no meu rosto, mas mesmo o olhar desconfiado que ela me lançou no dia seguinte não poderia me desanimar.

A noite passada, era a noite da qual eu gostava de me lembrar.

When I held **you **_**near**_,  
You were so sincere.  
Treat me _like you did_ the **night before**.  
**Like the **_**night**_** before**.

— **FIM** —

* * *

**na**: The Beatles *-* (L)

Espero que gostem, eu volto com mais.


	2. When you dance with me

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

nota**¹**: I'm happy just to Dance with you. – The Beatles.

nota**²**: Projeto Twist and Shout, Fórum 6V

**II. When you dance with me.**

I don't_ need _to **hug** o_r_ **hold** you tight.  
I just want to **dance with you** all night.

E enquanto rodopiavam na pista vazia, abandonada pelos outros casais, se esqueceram de que era a última noite. A despedida não tinha um ritmo ruim, tinha jeito de começo, que assim os embalava.

Não precisavam de mais nada, e mais ninguém. E antes de terminarem de dançar, sabiam que estavam apaixonados. E que isso não mudaria com um ritmo novo de música.

E não perceberam quando a banda parou de tocar, ou quando as luzes baixaram. Porque se pudessem trocar toda uma vida por uma única noite, continuariam dançando.

Pra sempre.

In this world, _there's nothing_ I would rather do  
'Cause I'm **happy** just to dance with **you**.

— **FIM** —


	3. Can't help myself

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

nota**¹**: Baby, It's You – The Beatles

nota**²**: Projeto Twist and Shout, Fórum 6V

**

* * *

**

**III. Can't help myself**

You should hear what they say about you: **Cheat! Cheat!** _Sha la la la la_  
They say, they say you _never, __**never**__ ever_ been true: **Cheat! Cheat!**

— Você não PODE estar falando sério Lily!

Eu não as culpo. Mesmo. Se há alguns meses atrás alguém me dissesse que eu estaria _namorando_ James Potter, eu também questionaria a sanidade do indivíduo. Elas estão certas em se preocupar. Eu posso mesmo ter enlouquecido.

— Lily, presta atenção. — Alice me pede naquele tom desesperado que ela usa tão bem. — Você está namorando com... James Potter? Potter, que tem bosta de hipogrifo na cabeça?

— Sim.

— Potter, que vai contra todas as regras da natureza com aquele ego desproporcional?

— Sim.

— Potter, que é tão idiota que fica bagunçando aquele cabelo horrível só para chamar atenção?

— ... Não é tão horrível...

E elas voltam a protestar ao meu redor. E pensando mais criticamente, como foi que isso aconteceu? Eu não me apaixono assim. Meu coração está cercado por uma grande parede de lógica que normalmente não é transpassada.

Deve ter sido a insistência. A perseverança. O desejo.

— O que _há_ pra gostar no Potter, Lily? — Mary questiona... E eu não tenho certeza do que responder.

Não foi o sorriso convencido dele que me conquistou. Ou o modo como ele me beijava afobado, sempre esperando por um tapa – que sempre vinha de acompanhamento.

Não foi a mudança de atitude superficial, nem foi ter parado de amaldiçoar os outros alunos quando eu estava olhando.

Talvez fosse o modo como ele me escutava. Talvez a tristeza de quando ouvia um 'Não', gritado pelo corredor.

— Ele é o cara certo.

E eu ganhei um sorriso de Marlene e um de Alice, enquanto Mary fitava a todas nós como se fossemos loucas.

— Eu só... _Sei_ que ele é o cara certo.

O que eu poderia fazer? Era verdade, eu não queria ninguém mais. Porque... _Era __**ele**__._

Wo ho, it doesn't matter what they say I know I'm gonna love you any old way!  
What can I do? Then it's true. Don't want nobody, nobody  
**Cause baby it's you**

— **FIM —**

**

* * *

na:** Obrigada Phanie pela review linda (L) 

**xoxo  
**


	4. Love You Everyday

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

nota**¹**: Eight day's a week– The Beatles.

nota**²**: Projeto Twist and Shout, Fórum 6V

**

* * *

**

**IV – Love you everyday**

Oh, I need your love babe, guess you know it´s true  
Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you

Todo amor passou pela fase na qual ninguém podia agüentar o apaixonado.

A diferença era que aquela _fase_ durou quase três anos em James. Três anos dedicados a adorar, amar e tentar impressionar uma única garota. Sem nenhum resultado efetivo.

Três. Longos. Anos. Onde cada um de seus suspiros havia sido para ela, onde cada uma das cartas apaixonadas eram endereçadas à ela, onde cada sonho destruído foi destruído por ela.

Foi uma das coisas que Lily reparou. Uma das primeiras na verdade. Não aquela adoração doentia e sem nenhum sentido, mas o fato de que não se veria livre de James tão facilmente quanto achava.

Lily engoliu o orgulho pela primeira vez quando James disse que 'Não conseguia desistir'. Isso tinha algum valor certo?

E bem, um pouco de adoração em um relacionamento nunca havia matado ninguém?

E o amor dos dois nunca deixou aquela fase de adoração. Em meio a uma guerra, ainda eram tão focados um no outro que os problemas não pareciam tão reais quanto deveriam ser. As batalhas não eram mais importantes do que a saúde de James, as mortes não contavam mais do que Lily segura em casa.

E se tornaram egoístas em um amor só deles. Até Harry. E durante um ano, e somente um ano se preocuparam mais do que o comum, lutaram mais que o comum, mas continuaram amando como sempre. _Oito dias na semana._

I ain't got _nothin_' but love babe  
8 days a week, **8 days a week**, 8 days a week

* * *

**na:** Não escrevo a um milhão de anos. Sem tempo.

MAS as flores de lis sempre vão ter espaço no meu coração.

Últimos 6 dias de projeto (L)


	5. Baby, take a chance with me

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

nota**¹**: Little child – The Beatles.

nota**²**: Projeto Twist and Shout, Fórum 6V

* * *

**V – Baby, take a chance with me**

If you want _someone_ to make you feel so f**ine**  
Then _we'll have some__** fun**_ when you're mine

James era uma oportunidade. Uma figura. Um palhaço. Uma fonte de esquecimento.

Quem tinha preocupações quando as piadas começavam? Quem tinha tempo de se lembrar das provas quando ele surgia oferecendo um passeio ilegal a Hogsmead no meio da semana? Como poderia se preocupar com o quanto pesada quando ele a fitava ininterruptamente como quem aprecia uma obra de arte?

Antes de ser um namorado, antes de ser um amigo, até antes mesmo de ser uma pessoa, para Lily, James seria uma rota de escape perfeita.

Tudo que ela precisava fazer era lhe dar uma chance.

_Little child_, little child, little child _won't you dance with me?_  
I'm so **sad **and **lonely**. Baby, _take a chance with __**me**_.

* * *

**na:** Ma oe. Escrever essas fics é uma delícia, porque elas sempre tem uma trilha sonora *-*


	6. She's gonna tear your heart apart

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © JK Rowling.

nota**¹**: Devil in her heart – The Beatles.

nota**²**: Projeto Twist and Shout, Fórum 6V

nota**³**: Ao notarem qualquer sinal de JamesSirius nessa fic, vocês estão certas.

* * *

**V****I – ****She's gonna tear your heart apart**

I'll take my chances for romance! Is so important to me, she'll **never hurt** me  
she won't **desert** me, _she's an angel sent to me_

Ela era maligna, provavelmente frigida, cruel e desconfiada. Inteligente demais. Doentia. _Tinha o diabo no coração_.

Esgotou cada um dos bons argumentos com ele. Não podiam acusá-lo de não ter tentado mostrar.

Mas não ia durar. Não mais que alguns meses. Não mais do que alguns anos. Não mais. Era o que Sirius repetia pra si mesmo quando ela realmente apareceu no dia do casamento.

E quando avisaram que _estavam grávidos_. Quase podia dizer que ela sabia. Tinha quase certeza de que ela era inteligente demais para deixar passar. Diferente do imbecil com quem ela havia se casado.

Aquele imbecil que se derretia por uma migalha da atenção que ela dispensava com ela. O mesmo idiota que não conseguia ver o óbvio estampado nos olhos que o seguiam por todo lado.

O mesmo adorável idiota que o segurou quando ele estava partindo e perguntou desnorteado um 'porque?' e nem mesmo ali foi capaz de vez a verdade. Aquele cara perfeito pra ela. E só pra ela.

She's got the devil in her heart  
_No she's an angel sent to me_

_

* * *

_

**na**: Vou escrever uma UA onde o James e o Sirius ficam juntos, porque canon me come o coração HAHAHAHAHA

**xoxo**


End file.
